The Scar
by Torchwood Cardiff
Summary: Rachel can't hide her newly made stab scar as we were lead to believe.


_**A/N: Warnings: Discussions of stab wounds and medical content. Strong Language. **_

_**Spoilers: All of Spooks: Code 9.**_

_********__This __********__fic __********__was a challenge __**given by EvelynCarver. **__**Thanks to PsychoGeek for the beta read.**_

* * *

**_Prologue:_**

_Rachel: I need a scar._

_Charlie: You're kidding._

_Rachel: Someone's bound to notice. It's better to be safe than sorry. Okay? Make a rough X mark, not too deep, not too shallow. I'll cover it and in a few days I'll take off the dressing and it will look the part._

_Charlie: I can't. I can't do that. I'm not good with stabbing people. Just not my thing._

_Rachel: Please, we've come this far. Make it look convincing. Do it quick like pulling off a bandaid._

_Charlie: It's not really the same thing is it._

_Rachel: You know what I mean._

_Charlie: Okay, fine. Now, um this might hurt._

* * *

**Two days later...**

Rachel sat on the bench in the locker room, and winched as she felt the dressing rub against the stab wound that Charlie did on her twenty-four hours earlier.

At least they think it worked. She shook her head as Vik entered the room.

"We're going clubbing," Vik said. He sat down and looked at her.

Rachel nodded."Brilliant."

"Are you okay?" Vik could see that something wasn't right. He touched her shoulder and she gasped in pain.

"That hurts!" Rachel jerked back from his touch.

"What's wrong?" Vik pulled his hand back.

Rachel didn't respond, she just sat there for a second. "I'm okay, I think."

Vik looked at her. "Don't muck around with me, something is not right. What the fuck is going on?"

Rachel took a deep breath, then turned to look at Vik. "I had Charlie do a stab scar on my shoulder so they think I'm dead."

"Fuck Rachel!" Vik looked at her. "Why would you do that?

"It was the only way to be sure!" Rachel pushed her long hair back so it wasn't covering her eyes. "It hurts now that it's done with."

"You were on adrenaline, you know," Vik said, standing up, going to to get the emergency medical bag. "Can I have a look? It could be infected." He snapped on gloves and waited for her to give consent.

"Okay," Rachel nodded.

Vik looked at Rachel. "Right, can you remove your shirt?"

Rachel did as she was asked. "It's hurting a bit now."

Vik gently pulled off the bandage, probing at the wound with his fingers. "I'm just going to clean this up, all right?"

Rachel nodded. "Okay."

"So why did you do it?" Vik asked, grabbing some gauze and cleaning the wound.

"It was so we could catch him, couldn't take a chance," Rachel said. "It wasn't very smart, I know."

Vik nodded. "Done," He tossed the supplies. "You'll have a scar, but at least it won't be infected."

"Thanks," Rachel said, slipping her shirt back on.

"Why did you do it?" Vik asked.

"It was the only way, the Ghost Man." Rachel breathed, wincing a bit.

Rob entered the room. "What's going on?" he asked, seeing Vik zip up the emergency medical bag.

"Nothing much," Vik answered.

"Nothing much?" Rob asked. "Then why are you into the emergency medical supplies?" He leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"No reason," Vik said, "nothing to worry about."

Rob grabbed him and pushed Vik up against the wall. "Say that again, and you'll be needing me as a doctor. Now, what the fucking hell is going on?" He released Vik, worry on his face. "Rachel?" He asked.

Rachel jerked her head up, "Not Vik's doing Rob," She explained. "I had Charlie do a stab scar cos of that one mission."

"Right, and this was your idea, Rachel?" the ex-junior doctor asked.

"Yeah, it was," Rachel said. "They could have kill me if they found out I was still alive."

Rob sighed. "Can you show me the wound?" He took the kit from Vik and snapped on gloves.

"It's fine, Rob!" Rachel said. "Vik already saw it and he said it's fine!" She stood up and started to walk out of the room.

Vik ran over and grabbed her. "Sit down! It doesn't matter what I said, Rachel. I've only got the medical training that MI5 has, and it's nowhere near what Rob's got." He made her sit on the bench. "Have you got this, Rob?" the agent asked.

"Stay here," Rob said. "So, Rachel? What else aren't you telling us?"

"What?" Rachel said. "I mean...yeah."

Rob glared at her. "Come again?"

"It's just the scar," Rachel said as she took off her top.

"Wow, that's something," Rob said, as he examined it. "I know why you did it, but why didn't you ask me?"

"I know you would say no," Rachel said. "That's why."

"It took a lot for me to do it," Charlie said as he entered the room. "I got bored waiting, what's up?"

"They found out about the scar," Rachel said. "Guess we can't keep secrets round here." she said.

"Well Vik was right," Rob said as he tossed his gloves. "We do need to make sure it doesn't get an infection."

Charlie leaned against the wall. "This is nuts, we're in a word we know nothing about, and something like this, could bring down the team if you get sick Rachel. We weren't in sterile conditions. I had no protection, nothing. So tell us straight away if you don't feel right," The team leader ordered.

"I just thought you wouldn't not have cared," Rachel said. "I mean you three get along, and I'm sort of left on the side," she gulped. "You know nothing about my past, and yet your trust me. I'm sure if you knew, you might hate me."

"How could we hate you?" Charlie asked gently. "What did you do?"

"I don't want to say, not now, but it wasn't good," Rachel said. She got up off of the bench and walked out, the others following her.

* * *

"Well if you ever want to talk we're here for you, mate," Rob said, standing by a desk.

"Thanks, all of you," Rachel said, looking at all of them. "So, where are going clubbing at?"

"Well there's that new club down the way...if we're up for something new?" Charlie said. "Anyone up for it?"

"Sure as long as they got my usual," Vik said. "Get one hell of a hangover if I drink-"

"We know, Vik, you're next to impossible to be round!" Rob rolled his eyes. "But I'm game, let's go."

They headed off for the club, Rachel for the first time, was glad she had some mates she could rely on.


End file.
